media_centerfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow White
270px-Snow-White.jpg|Snow White from the episode "Snow Falls"! 139px-Once_upon_a_time_ver2-e1314055985649.jpg|The Snow White poster picture! 185px-103SWInNet.png|The picture is when Prince Charming captured her in the episode Snow Falls! For Snow White's Storybrook character, see Mary Margaret Blanchard . Snow White: She is from the fairy tale Snow White. Her character is meant to be sweet, kind, and the fairest of them all. It's very interesting to see the second side to this classic character... Her Story: Snow White is based on the character from the fairy tale Snow White. She is the daughter of King Leopold and Queen Eva. When Snow White was young, her mother sadly passed away from a poison given to her by Cora. A few months later, Snow White went riding on a horse. It went wild, but she was saved by Regina, who was not such an evil queen back then. King Leopold married Regina, who then became evil because of an unkept secret, and has been trying to make Snow White suffer ever since. When Snow White got older, she stole a ring and some jewels from Prince Charming. He wanted the ring back, but she had already sold it to trolls. When they went to the Troll Bridge to get them back, the trolls did not compromise. They ended up fighting to get them back. That’s when their love began. When they tried to be together, the Evil Queen and King George kept them apart. King George forced Snow White to tell Prince Charming that she doesn’t love him. So, she went to Rumplestiltskin to get a potion that will help her forget Prince Charming. In return, Rumplestiltskin took a piece of her hair. She took it, but just minutes too late, Prince Charming told Princess Abigail that he didn’t love her, and that the wedding was off. Losing love made Snow White evil, just as it did to Regina. She tried to kill the Evil Queen with a special arrow given to her by Rumplestiltskin. She was about to go through with the plan, until Prince Charming jumped in and sacrificed himself for Snow White’s good heart. When the arrow hit Prince Charming, Snow White’s memory came back, and so did her sweet self. Prince Charming didn’t die, but he was taken away by guards. King George was very mad that the wedding was off, so he cursed Snow White so she couldn’t conceive a child. Her curse was broken after Sir Lancelot and Ruth gave her water from Lake Nostos. Not long after that, King Leopold passed away. Snow White was completely unaware that the Evil Queen was responsible for her father’s passing. Then, the Evil Queen sent the Huntsman to kill Snow White. When he realized how sweet Snow White was, he didn’t kill her. After being defeated too many times, the Evil Queen got a poisonous apple from Maleficent. Snow White willingly ate the Evil Queen’s poisonous apple to save her beloved prince. She was later awakened by a true love’s kiss, when Prince Charming gave her a goodbye kiss. Prince Charming wanted to kill the Evil Queen, but Snow White stopped the execution. She believed that the Evil Queen still had some good in her, she believed that she could change. She had Rumplestiltskin use his magic so that if the Evil Queen made the wrong choice and tried to attack Snow White, she would not be able to use magic to hurt her or Prince Charming. Surely enough, she failed, she couldn’t use magic to hurt them or their kingdom. Snow White and Prince Charming got married to take back the kingdom, but they had an unwanted guest: the Evil Queen. She threatened to take away everybody’s happiness. After the wedding, Snow White got worried. She was scared of the Evil Queen’s threat. Prince Charming let Snow White talk to Rumplestiltskin about the Dark Curse the Evil Queen was about to inflict. He told her that their daughter would be the savior, that on her 28th birthday, she would find them and break the curse. Snow White and Prince Charming had enough faith in Rumplestiltskin’s abilities to take the chance with Emma. They planned to have pregnant Snow White go through a magic wardrobe, transport to the world without magic, have Emma, and have her complete the task on her 28th birthday. But not everything went as planned. The lovely couple had their child early, so they had to send her alone. It was a big decision, but they did it. Then, next thing you know, Snow White’s in Storybrook as Mary Margaret Blanchard ... Category:Once Upon A Time Category:TV Show Category:Enchanted Forest Character